objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TER's Battle For Dream Island Survivor 2: Heroes Vs Villains
This is the second season of TheEnderRo's BFDI Camp. This camp is also known as first BFDI Heroes vs Villains camp. The name of the season is Battle For Dream Island Survivor - Heroes vs Villains. Official Characters The Heroic Hamsters Eraser - Sandro Shubitidze Bubble - skipper55506 Leafy - KillaxCool Pen - friesfan7844 (7th eliminated. Reason was because of what has happened with the user making everyone want to vote him.) Firey - CelestiaProductions Gelatin - Spartanjuan Ramirez Tennis Ball - Roston11 (Eliminated 6th too inactive) Spongy - harveyarchibald122 Yellow Face - Koolwhip555 (Eliminated 2nd and no possible return due to theenderro disliking this user a lot) Dora - CoinyBFDI (Eliminated 1st, she was a useless failure) David - Thatsparkleguy (Eliminated 2nd since he won last season/Rejoined) The Villanious Vultures Blocky - YoyleJefferson Marker - 2000Mrpie Match - babycakes123tdifan Coiny - Connor Spalding Book - MrDoubleTGAngster Clady - Slainender Snowball - rj3ful1 Golf Ball - TheNickWatterson (Eliminated 5th because he was disliked a lot by telling everyone who to vote.) Flower - ToonPrince Pencil - Jay28jay2 Needle - MysteriousBFDIFan (Eliminated 4th) Episode 1 - "Heroes vs Villains" This is the first episode of the season 2. 22 Contestants came and their first challenge was to choose a right way to survive Team Heroic Hamsters lost and Dora was eliminated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcwDx1Lhx5Q Episode 2 - "Remind me to never trust Trolfaces!" After Dora's elimination Episode 2 challenge was to catch the trollfaces. Team Heroic Hamsters lost again and David was eliminated due to winning the last season. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aERlow0puJE Episode 3 - "MysteriousBFDISHVVFan" Episode 3 was a "Mafia Show" episode. Contestants had to find out who was a killer. And the killer was Marker. Firey won the challenge and Villanous Vultures were up for elimination BUT! Yellow Face was automatically eliminated because he was floater and blocked me from youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7QbPDjPSB4 Episode 4 - "MysteriousBFDISHVVFan" Episode 4's challenge was Simon Says, But unfortenatly it was canceled due to Balloon's evilness.. Characters had to catch the stupid Balloon. And Eraser won and got immunity, Villanous Vultures were up for elimination. Golf Ball got the boot (Because she was way to bossy and she told people to vote Book) she got 13 votes which is the most ever! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJrl2QMgVgU Episode 5 - "Bridge Crossing" In Episode 5 there was a new teams (6 teams of 3). The challenge was bridge crossing, Coiny's team won (Coiny, Match and Marker were immune) and others were up for elimination. Flower and Needle were tie in a 5-5 and Flower won, Needle left. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-7Xl0itGPw Episode 6 - "Aftermath - DodgeGolfBall" Episode 6 was Aftermath show, one of eliminated contestant was going to join the game.. which was David! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtlubNcHIY8 Episode 7 - "Friday the 22nd" in Episode 7(Teams Heroes and Villains back) escaped killer tried to rule the BFDISHVV Show, contestants had to stop the killer and Pencil was the one who killed "Retared Evil BloodJuice(Killer)" and he won for the team Villanious Vultures. Tennis Ball was eliminated with 5 votes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbQpcoHK0wc Episode 8 - "Alliances, Alliances...." In the episode 8 contestants had to play a dodgeball. Team Villanous Vultures won again! and Heroic Hamsters were up for elimination, Pen and Flower had the 4 votes but pen lost the tie breaker so he was eliminated. Episode 9 - "Oh Gosh! This is way to hard." Episode 9's challenge was obsclate course (which was pretty hard) Book won for a team and got an immunity token. Heroic Hamsters were up for elimination BUT Gelatin was eliminated for blocking me >:(. Episode 10 - "Eat, If you want to win!!!" In Episode 10 there were new teams (3 teams). Team Epic, Team Just Shut Up and Team Yoyle Cake. their challenge was to eat tacos (however they could not eat more then 30 tacos) team epic lost and were up for elimination. Coiny was eliminated by 3 votes and david was safe by 2. Elimination Table Category:Heroes vs villains Category:Match Category:First camp Category:TheEnderRo Category:Evil Category:Flower Category:Season 2 Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI Category:Camp Category:First Heroes vs Villains camp Category:Recommended characters